Xehanort
Summary Xehanort is a Keyblade Master, and the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts. As a child, young Xehanort was fascinated by the tale of the wars between Light and Darkness. This led to him developing an obsession with the idea of balance. Believing the world to be out of balance due to an overabundance of light, he pledged to remake the world in a perfect balance by acquiring Kingdom Hearts, a cosmic artifact with the power to control Light and Darkness. Unfortunately for Xehanort, his aging body wouldn't exist long enough to see his plan into motion. So instead, he manipulated a young warrior named Terra, who was made into a vessel for Xehanort's heart. So, Xehanort possessed the keyblade warrior, the side effect of this giving him amnesia for some time. Once he recovered, the young Xehanort began to put his plan into action, culminating in the second keyblade war. Personal Statistics Name: Xehanort Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: The gender of the character. Age: 80s Height: '''5'10.8" '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Keyblade Master, Seeker of Darkness Power Statistics '''Tier: High 7-A | At least 7-C | At least 7-C, likely High 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely far higher. 3-A with Kingdom Hearts Powers and Abilities: |-|Base='Superhuman Physical Characteristics', Keyblade Mastery, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Earth varieties), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of directly attacking hearts, and shattered Kairi's when he killed her), Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can create distortions of Space and Time and redirect Braig's shots), Telekinesis (Manipulated an army of broken keyblades to attack Sora), Abstract Existence '''(Capable of surviving as a heart, stopping him from dying), '''Possession (Can possess his younger self, or others by implanting his heart into them), Teleportation, Existence Erasure (Can kill nobodies and wipe them from existence), Dimensional Travel through his keyblade, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation (Capable of manipulating darkness to attack, as well as infuse it into his normal spells), Time Manipulation (Can stop time, slow enemies down, and even travel through it if he gives up his body). Resistance to Time Manipulation (Broke through Mickey's Stopza spell by possessing his Younger Self, who is immune to it), Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Reports note that he traveled through the lanes between without armor), and Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless) |-|Terra-Xehanort=Possesses all of Terra's abilities, including Soul Manipulation (Chained Terra's soul and made it into his guardian), Summoning meteors to the battlefield, Chain Manipulation '''(Created chains to bind Terra's soul). Should have access to '''Healing (Should have access to cure spells), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Via various status effect attacks), BFR through Warp, Explosion Manipulation through Minefield, Death Manipulation through Doom, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Death Manipulation |-|Young Xehanort='Energy Manipulation', BFR '''(Sent Sora into a video game), '''Summoning of meteors, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can scatter spells and commands with his winds), Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation through Doom, Force Fields, Duplication (Can create clones), Enhanced Time Manipulation (Can speed up or slow down time, rewind it, and travel through it easier), Healing by rewinding time to reverse his wounds, Acausality (Unaffected by time being rewound and remembers everything), Resistance '''to '''Darkness Manipulation and Time Manipulation |-|Merged Xehanort= Possesses all the abilities of Organization XIII, including Nothingness Manipulation, Force Fields, and Life Absorption from Xemnas, Space Manipulation and Teleportation '''From Xigbar, '''Air Manipulation and Flight from Xaldin, Ice Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Duplication from Vexen, Aura, Earth Manipulation from Lexaeus, Lunar Manipulation, Telekinesis, and Berserk Mode from Saix, Illusion Creation, BFR, and Sealing from Zexion, Fire Manipulation and Magma Manipulation from Axel, Water Manipulation and Sound Manipulation from Demyx, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, and Immersion from Luxord, Plant Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification from Marluxia, Electricity Manipulation from Larxene, Light Manipulation from Xion, Darkness Manipulation from various other vessels |-|Kingdom Hearts + X-Blade=Vastly enhanced Conceptual Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Sealing, Portal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Kingdom Hearts was able to recreate the entire universe) Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level (Casually created a hill with energy equivalent to 3.35 Gigatons, though the original calculation has since been deleted) | At least Town Level (Despite being weakened in this state, his two halves, Ansem and Xemnas, are both far superior to Hercules, who could toss a titan into space with energy equivalent to 21 Kilotons of TNT) | At least Town Level, likely Large Mountain Level (Able to battle Sora, Riku, and Mickey alongside Xemnas and Ansem) | At least Large Mountain Level (Has absorbed the entirety of Organization XIII's power, and should be significantly stronger than before) Universe Level with Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts is capable of destroying and recreating all worlds, which once formed the universe) Speed: Massively Faster Than Light '''(Superior to Ventus, who reacted to Stitch's hyperdrive ship) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Can react to lightning-based attacks from Aqua and The Lingering Will) | Massively Faster Than Light (Kept up with Kingdom Hearts III Sora and Riku) | Massively Faster Than Light '''(Should be as fast as before, if not faster) '''Durability: Large Mountain Level | At least Town Level | At least Town Level, likely Large Mountain Level '''| At least '''Large Mountain Level, likely far higher. Stamina: Unknown. Despite his age, he seems to have enhanced stamina in battle, able to perform various acrobatic moves in a fight Range: Several Hundred Meters with magic spells, Universal with Kingdom Hearts Standard Equipment: '''His keyblade, No Name | Same as Before | Same as Before | The X-Blade and Kingdom hearts '''Intelligence: A master mage and master of the keyblade, who manipulated dozens into carrying out his plans, even post-mortem, all leading up to his revival. Had the upper hand in the second keyblade war up until he was ultimately defeated by Sora. Weaknesses: Plans can sometimes go awry. Key: Master Xehanort |''' Terra-Xehanort | Young Xehanort | Merged Xehanort Match-Ups '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Town Level Category:Large Mountain Level Category:Universe Level Category:Massively Faster Than Light Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Chain Users Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Powernull Users Category:Force Field Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Users Category:Aura Users Category:Berserk Mode Users Category:Lunar Users Category:Magma Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travellers Category:Reality Warpers